Prism Jumps and Hissatsu Techniques
by Ravena Felidae
Summary: Kira Mirai is a Prism Star who is about to make her debut but has to come up with a new Prism Jump. Hoping to get some new inspiration, Mirai takes a trip to Inazuma Town to visit her cousin, Nishizono Shinsuke to find him also worrying about creating a hissatsu technique. Will they both be able to help each other?
1. Prologue

**Oh it's a while since I wrote a fanfic, I hope I haven't gotten rusty, so here goes!**

* * *

**Prologue  
**

The instrumental track of a new song could be heard blaring from the practice Prism Rink of the renowned Prism school Pretty Top.

"Come on, Mirai! Let's see a little more feel into those moves!" yelled a blond woman wearing a purple suit from the edge of the rink over the music as she watched her skater dance as she skated to the beat.

This skater was an average sized girl of 16, with slightly tanned skin, sparkling hazel eyes with a bright smile on her face. Her long violet colored hair streamed behind her as she glided gracefully across the ice.

"Yes, Mion-sensei!" the girl, Mirai replied back as she prepared to do a Prism Jump.

Takamine Mion, former Prism Queen and now manager of Pretty Top silently tapped out the timing of the music with her fingers. "NOW!" she commanded.

"Here I go!" said Mira as sparkles began forming around the girl as she

launched herself spinning into the air…..only to come crashing back onto the ice.

"ACK!" went the girl as she hit the ice.

Mion flinched at the sound of the impact before quickly skating out onto the ice. "Mirai! Are you alright?!" she asked worriedly as she helped girl stand up.

"Super Alright!" piped the girl who suddenly sat up as if nothing had happened at all.

Mion sighed in relief before smiling and shaking her head. "Once again I marvel at how tough your body can be…."

Mirai continued to smile cheerfully without even realizing the sizeable lump slowly growing on her forehead. Mion sweat-dropped heavily at the obliviousness of the girl. _'What am I gonna do with this child?' _she sighed inwardly as the two decided to take a breather and got off the rink.

The two of them sat down while Mion poured them hot chocolate from a flask as Mirai wiped her sweat off with a towel. "It looks that new Prism Jump still has a long way to go," said the former Prism Queen handing a mug over to Mirai who sighed heavily.

"Yes Ma'am…."sighed Mirai sadly. "I don't know what, but something is missing….I just can't get that new Jump down unless I have it!"

Mion nodded in agreement as she reached into the cooler she brought with her and pulled out a bag of frozen peas which she placed on the girl's forehead to bring down the lump. The woman then calmly sipped her drink before looking over.

"Kira Mirai, you do realize that you only have three months until your debut concert? Your new Prism Jump is going to be the highlight of that event."

Mirai nodded holding the peas to her head. "I understand Mion-sensei….but I need that missing piece for this Jump…."

Mion sighed once before giving it some thought. "How about this then? Why don't you take a short vacation? Maybe then you will be able to find that certain something."

The girl looked up in surprise at her normally strict and disciplined mentor. "Really, Mion-sensei? Don't I need to train more or something?"

"My dear Mirai, even Prism Queens have to take a vacation. Go on, take a trip, you been working hard all year anyhow."

Mirai eyes grew big and sparkly as she threw her arms around her mentor's neck and gave her a big hug. "OOOOOH! THANK YOU-THANKYOU-THANKYOU!" she squealed as she grabbed her stuff.

"You'll see Mion-sensei! I'll find that "something" and I will create Prism Jump that will knock your socks off! WHOOOOO!" whooped the girl as she sped off leaving a trail of dust behind her.

"I didn't say right now…." Mion said but unfortunately her student was already long gone. Mion shrugged as she sipped her drink again. "Oh well…."

"Was it really a good idea to just let her go-nya?" asked a small little plush cat carrying purple pom-poms as she popped on to Mion's shoulder.

"You know Mirai, Meow-chi. A girl like her needs to have space to clear her mind, she'll be fine."

"I dunno but I trust you-nya…"said Meow-Chi unsurely.

* * *

In the locker room, Mirai had just changed out of her training gear as she looked at a picture in her wallet. It her as a 12 year old carrying a small boy in her arms who in turn carried a soccer ball.

"Wait for me Shinki~! Onee-san coming to visit~!" said Mirai excitedly before keeping the picture and making her way home to pack her stuff.


	2. Meet my Cousin!

**Chp 1: Meet my Cousin!**

The morning sun was up over the lovely little town of Inazuma Town greeting the arrival of a cab that drove down the streets and stopped in front of an apartment building with a sign outside that read Kogarashi Manor. A young woman with black hair and a green dress was cheerfully sweeping the front of the house when she heard the cab arrive. She looked up to see a young girl with long violet hair step out with a pink luggage bag by her side. She was very lovely, with a blue sports jacket over a white tank-top and brown jeans.

The girl jogged over to the woman with her bag in tow. "Hi, are you Aki-san by any chance?"

Aki smiled at the girl. "You bet! And you must be Kira Mirai-chan, Mion-san speaks very highly of you!"

Mirai smiled brightly while blushing and bowed. "Thank you for lending me a room during my stay here!"

"Don't mention, Mion-san is a good friend of mine, of course I'll be more than happy to help out any student of hers~!" replied Aki cheerfully as she placed her broom down. "Come on, I'll show you your room."

Mirai nodded as she lifted the bag once more and followed Aki inside. While the woman led Mirai up the stairs to the second floor, Aki turned slightly to the girl. "So what brings you here to Inazuma Town in particular?"

"Well Mion-sensei said I needed a vacation but if you're wondering why this town particular, it's because I came to visit my cousin," explained Mirai. "I wanted to surprise him so I didn't tell his family I was coming over."

"It sounds like you really love this cousin of yours," stated Aki warmly.

"Oh I do! Shinki is so small and adorable, like a hedgehog~!" described Mirai recalling her cousin. "I haven't seen him in so long~! I hope he still re-ACK!"

_**WHUMP!**_Aki flinched at the sound Mirai hitting the floor as she tripped on the top step. "Oh dear...Are you ok?"

"Super OK!" exclaimed Mirai standing up with a thumbs up and grinning much the large sweat-drop hanging from the back of Aki's head. "I'm just a little clumsy tis' all!"

"Ah..." was all Aki could reply as she continued leading Mirai to her room and unlocked the door. "Well, here we are!" she said as she opened the door to a quaint little room with it's own little bed, desk and bathroom. "It's not much but it's-"

"Perfect!" exclaimed Mirai happily as she dashed in and placed her luggage by the bed. "I LOVE IT! THANKYOU-THANKYOU-THANKYOU!" squealed the girl as she ran up and hugged a bemused Aki tightly.

"I'm glad you like it, Mirai-chan," said Aki as the girl finally released her and was checking out ever aspect of the room. "I'll leave you so you can settle in. Is there anything you need before I go?"

"Well there is one thing..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you know the way to Raimon?"

It was only a matter of minutes before Mirai received the directions from Aki. "Thank you so much Aki-san! Time to make like the Red Sea and Split!" exclaimed the girl bolting out the door.

"Have a safe trip..." was Aki was able to say before Mirai was disappeared. "So this is what Mion-san meant by her hyperness..."

* * *

"Pretty-pretty rhythm, pretty prism stones~" sang Mirai as she skipped down the street when she heard a loud thud a familiar voice.

"Come on bring it on!" she heard the voice yell.

_'That voice...It couldn't be...'_ thought the girl as she ran in the direction of the sounds.

She soon found herself at some stairs overlooking a soccer field where two boys were. One of them was a boy of average height with interesting brown hair wearing a school uniform while the other was much smaller with tan skin and a blue headband holding up his brown hair wearing a yellow and blue soccer uniform.

"Here I go!" yelled the taller boy as he kicked the ball into the air.

The shorter one made a short dash forward before making a big jump into the air.

"SHINKIIIIIIIIIII!" the boys heard a girl yell excitedly. The sudden shout threw off the small boy's concentration as he began falling to the ground.

"Shinsuke!" yelled the taller boy as a blur dashed past him.

The small boy, Shinsuke closed his eyes expecting to hit ground, but instead he felt himself fall into a pair of warm arms. "Gotcha'!" said his savior.

Before Shinsuke could react, he suddenly felt himself get caught in a big hug by the person who squealed happily. "Oh my gosh! Shinki! It's been too long! We finally meet again~!" squealed the girl happily.

"Hey! Let go! Who are yo-WOAH!" Shinsuke wanted to when he suddenly was carried at arms length.

"Silly Shinki~! It's me! Mirai!"

By now, Shinsuke had a good look at the girl. That familiar voice, her violet hair and hyper personality. It was all coming back to him now. "Mirai...EH?! MIRA-NEESAN?!"

"Bingo~!" cheered Mirai as she began spinning with him.

"How've you been Nee-san?" asked Shinsuke excitedly.

"I've been great! Look at you! You've grown!"replied Mirai happily.

"Ano..."Shinsuke's friend suddenly spoke up, confused at the sudden turn of events.

"Ah! I almost forgot! Tenma, this my cousin, Kira Mirai! She's 16 so that makes her in high school." introduced Shinsuke cheerfully. "And Mira-neesan!This is my friend, Matsukaze Tenma, we're both on the Raimon Soccer Team!"

The girl smiled and gave a little wave. "Kira Mirai, cousin to Nishizono Shinsuke~! Pleased to meet'cha~!"

The other boy smiled. "Please to meet you, Mirai-san!"

"Mira-chan is fine~!"

"Ok then!"

"So what are you doing out here, Nee-san? Weren't you in the city training training to be a Prism Star?" asked Shinsuke in curiousity.

"I was, but my mentor gave me a vacation so I'll be staying here for a month to reconnect with my favorite cousin~!" answered Mirai as she tousled Shinsuke's hair.

"Prism Star?" asked Tenma in confusion.

"They're a special type of idols that perform in events called Prism Shows which combine fashion, singing, and dancing with ice-skating~! They're amazing!" explained Mirai excitedly."And Yours truly will be making her big debut in three months time!"

"Wow! Really?! That's amazing Nee-san!" exclaimed Shinsuke excitedly.

"I agree! Congratulations!" added Tenma.

"But enough about me what are you two up to? Practice?"

Shinsuke nodded smiling. "Yup, I'm trying to create a new hissatsu technique!"

Mirai tilted her head to the side. "Hissatsu Technique?"

"It's a special type of technique we utilize in soccer to win matches," explained Shinsuke this time. "I'm hoping to create one so I could be more useful in our upcoming matches."

"Hah, what a coincidence, I'm trying to create a new Prism Jump for my debut show," said Mirai in surprise. "Ain't this a coinky-dink?"

"They're special jumps that improve the outcome of a Prism Show," Shinsuke quickly explained to Tenma when he suddenly noticed the clock tower. "Oh no,Tenma! Look at the time!"

Tenma looked over his shoulder and gave a start. "Rats we're late for practice!"

"Practice? Can I come and watch?" asked Mirai hopefully.

"Sure! Why not, let's go!" consented Shinsuke as all three of them ran off.

* * *

Elsewhere at the Raimon Soccer Field, yells of boys shouting to each other as they kicked soccer balls about can be heard. A small group of people, three girls and a feminine looking boy sat on the benches watching the practice.

"Sorry we're late!" apologized Tenma (who had changed into his soccer uniform) and Shinsuke who running onto the field with an older girl keeping pace behind them.

"You're late!" scolded Shindou, Raimon's team captain.

"Please don't blame them, it was my fault they were late," apologized the newcomer.

"And you are?" asked the boy.

"Kira Mirai, I'm Shinsuke's cousin," introduced Mirai. "I apologize for keeping them, they were just practicing a new hissatsu technique."

"Shindou Takuto, pleased to meet you," he said curtly before turning to the two boys. "What's this I hear about a hissatsu technique?"

"Shindou-kun, you're being rude!" half-scolded an older woman, presumably a teacher as she walked on to the field with the four other people. "Hello there, Mirai-san was it? I'm Otonashi Haruna, faculty advisor for the Raimon soccer team."

"Hello there, I'm Raimon's manager, Sorano Aoi, and they are Seto Midori and Yamana Akane, also managers," one of the girls introduced herself along with a yankee-looking girl with pink hair and another space-out looking girl with a pink camera who snapped a picture of Mirai.

Mirai smiled in greeting as more of the Raimon team began to introduce themselves.

* * *

(A short while later)

* * *

After introductions were cleared, the boys got back to their training while Shinsuke stayed behind a bit with Mirai, Kariya and the managers and Haruna.

"Eh! So you're a Prism Star in training!" exclaimed Aoi in surprise.

"Yep, Mira-neesan will be making her debut in a few months time!" announced Shinsuke excitedly.

"Oh! Congrats!" "Amazing" the other two managers exclaimed.

"Well, I gotta go practice! Talk to you later Nee-san!" said Shinsuke as he jogged off to join the others.

Mirai smiled as she watched Shinsuke go off. "He sure has grown a bit..." she said absent-mindedly as she watched her younger cousin practice about the field.

* * *

Sometime later, Mirai was also introduced to the Raimon coach, Endou Mamoru. She found him to be very nice and friendly but when he got into his coaching mode it was a different story. Endou had declared a practice match with the team which got Mirai excited as everyone split up and went to their sides of the field.

"Uwaah...what a tense atmosphere..." commented Mirai upon sensing the seriousness in the air.

"Everyone looks like they're getting into it!" said Aoi, obviously pleased as Midori folded her arms.

"Of course, they're set on winning the championship. No way, their gonna win if they go in with half-assed feelings," stated the girl.

"The strongest thing...is the will to not give up..." said Akane wisely much to Mirai's surprise.

"Hmm... you know, my mentor said the exact thing to me once..." said the girl as she turned back to the match.

* * *

Shindou began the kick off as his team made the first move. "Hamano!" he called kicking the ball to a dark-skinned boy wearing goggles.

"Hayami!" called Hamano next passing it to a boy wearing white rimmed glasses.

"Hai!" answered Hayami getting the ball as he made for the goal. Hayami made a sharp kick at the ball, sending it towards the goal but it was intercepted by a large boy, Amagi.

The ball bounced past Shinsuke and made it's way over to Tenma who received possession of it but it was sooner stolen by another player called Kurumada who ran past Shinsuke.

"Come Shinki! You can do it!" cheered Mirai from the sidelines. "Fight-o!"

At some point the ball got into possession of a player called Kurama who tried to make for the goal but Shinsuke made chase. "I won't let you declared the boy as he tried to make a steal from Kurama."

"Here I come!" cried Shinsuke as he made a slide and connected with the ball. Mirai was surprised to see sparks fly as the spun rapidly wedged between the two players before launching high into the air.

Kurama suddenly made a brilliant jump after the ball and kicked it hard towards the goal while in the air. "Take that!"

"Why you!" cried Shinsuke when he suddenly jumped sending slightly shock wave across the ground.

Everybody paused paused momentarily in surprise. Mirai on the other hand was getting a little shocked. "Woah! What was that?"

"That was the beginning of a new hissatsu technique..." was the reply she got from Midori.

"That was...?" It was brief but Mirai could literally feel the power from that jump.

She couldn't easily described the feeling, but she could feel a certain spirit behind that power. _'Could this be what I'm looking for?'_

* * *

Later that evening, Endou ended the practice match and dismissed everyone. Mirai, Shinsuke, Tenma and Aoi decided to walk home together. "Wow! That was only a practice match, but it felt amazing! I could totally feel the love you guys have for soccer!"

Tenma and Shinsuke could blush in reply.

"So Mira-chan, where are you staying?" asked Aoi.

"Kogarashi Manor, the owner is an old friend of my mentor!" replied the girl.

"EH?!" exclaimed everyone suddenly much to Mirai's confusion.

"You mean Aki-san?!" exclaimed Shinsuke.

"Yeah, her."

"Kogarashi Manor is where I'm staying at!" exclaimed Tenma in surprise. "The owner is my relative!"

Mirai raised her eyebrows. "You don't say? Small world huh?" she chuckled.

"I know let's all head to the Manor and have a proper welcoming party!" suggested Aoi excitedly.

"Yeah!" cheered Tenma and Shinsuke together as the group began ushering Mirai forward towards home, much to the girl's bemusement.

Mirai smiled inwardly._'Things might be getting interesting...'_


End file.
